Smashers Unlimited
by AnT0nY
Summary: The Smasher Villains team up to conquer the universe. At first the heroes focus on defeating the villains, until they realize the villains have an ultimate trump card.
1. Prologue

**Smashers Unlimited**

**Prologue**

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers. If you do not wish to be spoiled, then do not read this.**

After an epic battle,Tabuu has been defeated, the Smashers have gone to their respective worlds, and peace was restored. The Smashers waited for the upcoming tournament after Brawl, and honed their skills to be prepared.

The villains, however, had other plans. They were looking for a foundation that would fuel their plans for universal domination. They soon stumbled upon the Victory Star. Legend has it that this star contains infinite energy, and grants victory to whoever harnesses it.

Of course, the energy wasn't infinite, but it still was powerful. The villains soon met together and discussed what to do with the energy. They soon came up with the idea that they would each use a share of the energy for themselves to conquer their worlds, making universal conquest easier. However, they lacked a final trump card. Fortunately for them, help was arriving.

The help was from a scientist, who was from another universe. He had an IQ of 300, and was the enemy of famous hedgehog. He became the leader of the plan after creating a robot that could harness the energy. It was codenamed_ Project Victory_. It had they power to copy the abilities of any smasher. That meant the villains also had to aqquire DNA from the Smashers. The villains were soon ready for the conquest.

Although the heroes don't know a single thing about the plot, they are determined to stop the villains no matter what.

* * *

**How will the adventure play out? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter One: The Adventure Begins**

It's a nice sunny day in Toad Town, the Mushroom Kingdom capital. The Mushroom Kingdom is so named for the population a race of Mushrooms known as Toads. Toads were moving two and fro, without a care in the world. Standing out from the sea of mushrooms were two heroes, Mario, and Luigi.

"I don't think Bowsers going to do anything," Luigi remarked.

"Not after failing to conquer the universe…twice," Mario added.

The heroes walked down the street greeting many toads along the way. Suddenly, Toadsworth (The oldest and wisest Toad) appeared.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, you must come quickly!" Toadsworth demanded.

The heroes arrived to the scene, which was just before the magnificent castle. A floating airship was hovering, and Bowser overlooked the crowd. Bowser also had a princess, named Peach, in his hands.

"Greetings chumps!" Bowser roared. "I have come to tell you some good news, and some bad news!"

"What is the news?" Mario shouted.

"The good news is that I have a DNA ray! The bad news is that this kingdom will be no more!"Bowser boasted.

"No good news for us!" Luigi shouted.

"I didn't say it was good news for you!" Bowser laughed.

Bowser showed the whole crowd a ray gun. Bowser shot the ray at Mario, Luigi, and Peach. They had a golden energy surrounding them. Suddenly the force was gone, and the energy went back into the gun.

"What did that do?" Luigi gloated.

"It took your DNA!" Bowser shouted

Bowser opened the payload of his ship, and dropped out goombas, and koopas. Mario stomped on the koopas, and rode on its shell, knocking down many other koopas.

"This is too easy!" Mario gloated.

"Yes it is!" Luigi said stomping on the goombas with his eyes closed.

Bowser got angry, and sent out upgraded mecha koopas. They had missile launchers on their backs.

"I've-a never seen a mecha koopa like that!" Mario said.

The mecha koopas fired their missiles at Mario and Luigi. They both dodged them, but the missiles followed them. Mario and Luigi ran towards the robots, and jumped at the last second. The missiles destroyed the robots.

"Whew, that was close brother!" Luigi said.

With that, Bowser soon flew away into the outer plains.

"He's escaping!" Mario shouted.

The Brothers soon chased Bowser into the plains.

"Run faster if you want your princess back!" Bowser roared.

"Mario! Luigi! Help me!" Peach shouted.

Mario and Luigi ran towards the airship, dodging bomb-ombs being thrown at them. Bowser soon fired his Bullet Bills.

"Let's turn up the heat!" Bowser yelled.

Mario and Luigi jumped, avoiding the first set. They hopped on the two more sets, destroying the bullet bills. Finally, the heroes redirected the last two bullet bills back towards the ship. This blew off the engine of the ship, causing it to crash.

"Give up Bowser!" Luigi demanded.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" Bowser boomed as he carried Peach on his Koopa Klown Car. Bowser then flew away.

"Come back here!" Mario yelled.

Bowser tossed down Bomb-ombs, hoping to delay the heroes. They swiftly dodged every one.

"OH COME ON!" Bowser was angry. He pressed a button on the control panel, and the face on the Koopa Klown Car changed expressions.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Luigi said as a whirring sound came from the machine.

"Say your prayers chumps!" Bowser gloated.

VOOOM!

The laser shot at Mario disintegrating many floating blocks in the process. One was left. Mario hit it, and out grew two ice flowers, one for him, and for his brother.

Pfft, so what! Come and get me with your little ice balls!" yelled Bowser.

"He gave us the cue, Bro!" Luigi shouted.

Mario nodded, and they charged towards the car.

Bowser soon activated his laser for another run, but Mario, and Luigi froze the Car's engines. The car soon came down with a thud.

THUD!

The Car exploded on impact, sending Bowser flying away.

"IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING!" Bowser yelled as he flew into the horizon.

Mario and Luigi dug through the debris, and rescued Peach.

"Thanks for all your help!" Peach thanked as she embraced the both of them.

"You're welcome." Luigi replied.

"Come on; let's get back into the castle so I can bake a cake for you!" Peach said. The heroes soon followed her.

* * *

Back at the Castle, Toadsworth, and some other toads cheered for Mario, and Luigi.

"These two chaps have once again wiped the floors with Bowser!" Toadsworth cheered.

"Thanks guys!" Mario replied.

Mario and Luigi went inside the castle to enjoy the cake Peach baked for them.

"Mmmm, that was delicious!" Luigi remarked.

"Thanks." Peach replied.

The heroes soon spent time at the castle, relaxing. Suddenly, a toad ran into the castle.

"Princess Peach, a machine suddenly appeared in the middle of Toad Town!" the Toad said.

"Mario, Luigi, can you please check it out." Peach said.

Mario and Luigi thought about it.

"Okay!" they both agreed.

The heroes soon went to Toad Town. The toads were murmuring, wondering what was going on.

"What is that?" one of the toads asked.

The crowd was looking at a small machine, about the size of a table. Mario and Luigi soon knew what it was for.

"Are you ready Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Yes I am," Mario replied.

The duo then jumped into the transporter, and in seconds the disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh no! Mario and Luigi disappeared!" shouted a toad.

"It's a transporter." Another toad said in an annoyed manner.

"I wonder where they went?" another toad asked.

"No one knows yet." another toad replied.

With that, all the toads withdrew from the scene.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Luigi shouted as he and his brother drifted through the void.

"Hang in there Luigi!" Mario replied as he drifted.

As they were drifting through the portal, a wormhole appeared suddenly, and sucked them both in. The heroes then fell on to the ground head first. They picked themselves up to sitting position, and looked at their surroundings, which appeared medieval, yet familiar.

"Welcome to the world of Hyrule!" Mario said to Luigi.

* * *

**What world did the transporter take our heroes to? It's only the beginning so they are lots of possibilities! Stay tuned for upcoming chapters!**


	3. Kongo Krusade!

**Chapter Two: Kongo Krusade!**

On an island south of the Mushroom Kingdom, where bananas grow, and plants flourish, Donkey Kong (From now on DK) swung through the vines.

"This is great!" DK shouted.

Things were great in the tropical wonderland until a cry of distress was heard.

"HELP ME!"

"_Uh-oh, someone's in trouble_!" DK thought. "I'm coming!"

DK swung through the trees until he arrived at the scene on the tree tops. Donkey Kong soon witnessed his friend, Diddy Kong (From now on just Diddy), getting attacked by kritters.

"_It's K. Rool's goons_!" DK thought.

"Donkey Kong, you're here!" Diddy rejoiced.

"I'm here to kick some Kremlin butt!" DK assured.

The two apes pulled out their projectiles, the Peanut Popgun for Diddy, and the Coconut Blaster for DK. The kritters charged at them.

"Eat coconut!" DK shouted as shot a kritter at point blank range, knocking it back to another kritter, with both of them falling of the tree.

"I have the side order of peanuts as well!" Diddy added, shooting two peanuts at a kritter's eyes. The blinded kritter fell of the tree.

"Well that's the last of them." DK said. "Looks like a job well done!"

"Nothing we two can't do!" Diddy cheered.

"Well done, but it's only round one!" A voice said. It came from a floating airship shaped like a crocodile. Out from the cockpit came

"What do you want K. Rool?" DK shouted.

"What do _you _want?" gloated as he pressed a button, opening the ship's payload. Suddenly, the Kong's saw that their Banana Hoard was stolen.

"Last time I check, crocodiles were carnivores!" Diddy stated.

"Last time I checked, chimps _actually_ ate their bananas!" K. Rool replied.

"You'll pay for this!" DK assured.

"Since you are quite the bugger, I know just quite the thing for you!" K. Rool shouted as he fired an energy blast at the heroes. It then went back into the projectile.

"What did that do!" Diddy asked.

"It's none of your business!" K. Rool replied as he tried to shake them off. He found that he couldn't, so he tried a new tactic. He sent two Kritters on to the airship's deck.

"_What are they doing?_" thought DK.

"We soldiers need a little snack!" One of the Kritters said.

Just then, the kritters started peeling the bananas and eating them.

"How dare you eat our bananas?" DK growled. "You'll regret this!"

The enemies ignored them as they continued snacking. On top of that, they threw banana peels down to the floor.

"That does it!" DK announced as he swung on vines high enough to break the cable holding the bananas, dropping them down.

"The Banana Hoard is safe!" Diddy cried in joy.

"Why did you steal our Bananas?" asked DK.

"Previous times I didn't know, but now it's because I have a trap!" K. Rool replied.

"What trap?" Diddy asked.

"This one!" K. Rool announced as he pressed a button.

Just then, an iron cage dropped, trapping the two Kongs.

"See what happens when you mix up your priorities!" K. Rool shouted.

The two heroes were trapped in the airship as K. Rool flew of to his destination.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser was standing before his army at the balcony of his castle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new powerhouse in our team!" Bowser announced.

The Koopa troop then looked behind them to see something covered with a shroud. Suddenly, a couple hammer bros pulled off the shroud. The mass weapon of destruction was revealed. It appeared as just a dome the size of a car.

"I give you, the Koopa Krusher!" Bowser declared.

"You mean that pathetic thing!" one koopa shouted.

Bowser let out a loud roar. Two hammer bros grabbed the defiant koopa, and threw him in the dungeon.

"You see, it looks small, but wait until I add this!" Bowser stated as he put a card into the machine. The card had the letter "V" on it.

Suddenly, the dome increased rapidly in size, becoming the size of a stadium. Whirring lights sparkled on the machine as large cannons grew out of it.

"Lets lay waste to the Mushroom Kingdom, and soon, the world will be ours!" Bowser yelled.

The Koop troop cheered as they marched towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Ma Ma Mia." Mario groaned as he got off the ground.

"So this is the land o Hyrule?" said Luigi as he got up.

Mario nodded as the duo walked into a castle town. The villagers, who looked like elves, were enjoying themselves peacefully. Suddenly, they stopped to look at the foreigners.

"Who are you guys?" One of the citizens shouted.

"I am Mario, and this is my brother, Luigi." Mario said.

"Where are you from? We never saw anyone like you guys before!" shouted another citizen.

Unknown to the crowd, a warrior with a green tunic looked at the scene below. He was the Hero of Time, better known as Link. Link soon noticed Mario, and Luigi.

"What's happening?" Link asked.

"It's our hero!" shouted one of the citizens. "Destroy these foreigners!"

"I know these people!" Link replied. "They are from my fighting tournaments!"

The people understood what Link was talking about, and they soon formed a better opinion on the two heroes.

"What are you two doing here?" Link asked.

"Well, we stepped into a machine, and we ended up here!" Mario replied in the best way he could.

"Well, let's team up and rescue Zelda from Ganondorf!" Link said.

The citizens cheered as the heroes left to find Ganondorf.

**Before we continue with the situation Donkey Kong and his pal are in, let's rewind a few minutes back into the past. We see a female Kong, Dixie Kong (from now on just Dixie), and an old wise Kong, Cranky Kong (from now on just Cranky), talking together**

"Cranky, where do you think Donkey and Diddy Kong went to?" Dixie asked.

"They said they heard a distress signal." Cranky replied as he rocked back and forth in his rocking chair.

"What distress signal, there's nothing going on." Dixie said.

Suddenly, there was a loud whirring that came from above. Dixie and Cranky K looked up, only to see a giant airship above them. Hanging from the airship was a net full of bananas.

"King K. Rool!" Dixie shouted.

"Mwahahaha, that's right, it's me! I take pleasure in getting rid of this island!" K. Rool shouted.

"If you attack Dixie, you have to get through me first!" shouted Cranky.

"You're too old to be any use to me!" replied K. Rool.

With that, an iron cage dropped down, trapping Dixie.

"I'm trapped!" Dixie shouted.

K. Rool lifted the cage up into the airship, and continued to the location that would be his fight with DK, and Diddy.

**Now we fast-forward.**

"Donkey Kong, what's gonna happen?" Diddy asked.

"I don't know." DK replied.

The two heroes noticed they were in the same cell as Dixie Kong, who was asleep.

"Dixie Kong!" Diddy shouted.

"Hi guys!" Dixie replied as she woke up.

The Kongs noticed a guard who was walking by, whistling. Diddy soon ate a banana and threw the peel at the path. The guard soon slipped, dropping the keys. Diddy Kong soon reached for it.

"Almost there!" Diddy said straining.

The Kritter got back up on his feet, and attacked, but not before DK floored him with a quick punch.

"That should do it." DK assured.

Diddy grabbed the keys, and opened the cell. The three monkeys then escaped. They walked down the halls until they looked out the window, and noticed they were in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"That's where Mario lives right?" Diddy asked.

"Yes, that's where he lives." DK replied.

"Who's Mario?" Dixie asked.

"You'll see him!" DK assured.

Diddy Kong was delighted until a grim look appeared on his face.

"But this is also where… I have a bad feeling about this!" Diddy Kong sighed as the airship continued onto its implied path… Bowser's Kingdom!

* * *

**DK and Diddy in the Mushroom World! Mario and Luigi in Hyrule! Tune in on the next chapter!**


	4. Havoc in Hyrule!

**Chapter Three: Havoc in Hyrule**

"This place reminds me of the Mushroom Plains." Luigi said as they walked through the fields.

"Link, I thought you owned a horse!" Mario said.

"Epona... about her… well… she got captured too." Link said.

"SO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO WALK ALL THIS WAY!" Luigi shouted.

"Pretty much." Link said.

Luigi sighed, and before he fainted on the ground, Mario grabbed him.

"Thanks Mario." Luigi said.

"You're Welcome." Mario replied.

The heroes traveled aimlessly until they heard muffled screams of help

"Help!"

"Someone's in trouble, its coming from there!" Link declared.

So the heroes headed towards the sound. Eventually, breaking the endless sea of grass was their destination. It was a long bridge, the same bridge the Smashers fought on in the last tournament.

"It's the Bridge of Eldin!" Luigi exclaimed.

The cries of help became louder as the heroes approached the bridge. Once they were on the bridge, they discovered a rope tied onto a ledge. Once they looked down, they saw it was Princess Zelda, who was tied up, and was left dangling aimlessly above the gorge.

"It's Princess Zelda!" Mario said.

Before the heroes could even think of a plan to bring her up, a loud noise was heard.

"THUD!"

"What was that?" Link asked.

The heroes turned around, only to see it was the fearsome beast, Ganon.

"_Do you three fools really think you can get past me!" _thought Ganon.

With that, the beast charged at the three heroes. They dodged, but the ruckus shook the bridge. Poor Zelda had to endure all the action, while hoping the rope did not break.

"It's time for some action!" Link said as he drew his sword from his sheath. Mario and Luigi ignited their hands in flames.

"_This is too easy!"_ thought the beast as it charged at the three.

"_Come and take it!" _Mario thought as the beast charged.

The three heroes then attacked, but there was not a scratch on the beast.

"_Insolent fools! Let's see some real action!"_ thought the beast as it slammed into the heroes, knocking them down.

"Mama Mia, he's-a-to strong." Mario sighed.

The heroes brushed themselves off, and thought of a plan to at least introduce the monster to pain. Then Link remembered something.

"His head, it's his weak spot!" Link shouted.

With that, Link took his trusty bow and arrow, and aimed for the monster. In seconds, Link shot the arrow, and just as expected, the monster got hit, and howled in pain.

"Mario, Luigi, hit its belly!" Link commanded.

The heroes did just that, and the beast howled in pain even louder. Suddenly a magic aura surrounded it and it appeared to change forms.

"Ganon is changing! Mario shouted.

Suddenly Ganon changed from a lumbering beast to a powerful warlock.

"I see that you managed to get some hits on me!" said Ganondorf. "But you still don't know what you're up against!"

With that, Ganondorf charged a warlock punch which the three managed to avoid.

"Very good, but it's only a warm up!" Ganondorf said as he shot blasts of dark magic.

"Watch out!" Luigi shouted as they avoided the blasts.

The heroes soon realized they had to keep their eyes peeled, for fighting Ganondorf was not easy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, DK, Diddy, and Dixie brushed themselves off after jumping from K. Rool's airship. Many toads were looking at them. The toads soon recognized who they were.

"It's Donkey Kong!" the toads cried. "And he brought friends!"

"It's an honor to meet you guys!" DK replied.

"What brings you here?" a citizen asked.

"We'll it all started when…." DK started telling the story.

"Wow that's some story!" A citizen remarked.

"Where do you think this K. Rool is headed now?" asked a Toad.

"From the looks of it, it seems like he is trying to form an alliance with Bowser!" DK replied.

"Who is Bowser?" Dixie asked.

"You'll see." DK replied.

Meanwhile in his airship, K. Rool was on his way to Bowser's Kingdom.

"_Soon Bowser and I will finally take over this planet!"_ K. Rool thought.

K. Rool soon arrived in the Koopa Kingdom. He and his elite fighters marched towards Bowser.

"K. Rool, what are you doing here?" Bowser asked.

"I am here to help you take over this planet!" K. Rool replied.

Bowser thought about his offer.

"Okay, double the power, doubles the trouble!" Bowser grinned.

The two tyrants soon joined forces and marched towards Mushroom Kingdom.

"DK is here!" Toadsworth shouted.

"What's Donkey Kong doing here?" Peach asked.

"I don't know, but he's here." Toadsworth replied.

Peach and Toadsworth ran down the castle to castle to greet Donkey Kong and his friends.

"I'm pleased to meet you Donkey Kong, and friends!" Peach said.

"We are here because our arch enemy is joining forces with Bowser." Diddy said.

"His name is King K. Rool!" Dixie added.

"That's not good!" Peach replied.

Just then a low rumbling sound appeared. It grew louder and louder until it arrived. It was Bowser, K. Rool, and their army! Bowser and K. Rool were in the Koopa Klown Car.

"Where's the Mario Bros when you need them?" Toadsworth wondered as the army got closer.

"Mwahahaha, you fools may have won last time, but this time is different." Bowser gloated.

"You must be Bowser!" Dixie Kong shouted. _"K. Rool really did join forces with this overgrown turtle!"_

"Precisely!" Bowser shouted.

"And it seems like the Mario Bros are gone!" K. Rool replied.

"This is great!" Bowser said. "It will be easier than I thought!"

"The Mario Bros may not be here, but we're here!" DK and his friends shouted. "It's no challenge taking out a few turtles and crocs!"

With that, Donkey Kong performed his famed hand slap move, which juggled kritters, and koopas in the air. Diddy and his Peanut Popgun took out a few enemies, and Dixie used her pony tail to wrap up the enemies, and twirl them around until they fell. Peach who was impressed, decided to join the fight.

"Let's do this!" Peach said as she opened her parasol, stunning some enemies.

"I didn't know Peach could fight." Diddy said.

Peach gave Diddy Kong a glare as Diddy realized his mistake. The heroes then waited for what else the tyrants would toss at them. Bowser soon pressed a button. Suddenly, out from the horizon, a giant tank with multiple cannons arrived.

"W-What is that?" Diddy Kong asked.

The heroes then looked in fear as the two tyrants laughed maniacally.

* * *

"Take this, and this, and some of this!" Ganondorf shouted as he shot out black lightning at the heroes.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" shouted Luigi.

Link soon threw his boomerang at Ganondorf. As predicted, nothing happened.

"Do you really think you can defeat an immortal being with a boomerang?" Ganondorf shouted.

Link soon thought about it. He then had an idea.

"Mario, I need some firepower!" Link shouted.

"Oke-Dokey!" Mario shouted.

Mario heated his hands on Links Boomerang. Once the boomerang was ready, Link threw it. The Boomerang soon ignited and flew towards Ganondorf at fast speed. It wasn't just a boomerang, but it was a flamerang! It hit Ganondorf, and it really left a scar. Ganondorf cried in pain and fell as the boomerang returned to Link. Just as he was about to get up, Luigi charged a Luigi Rocket, and knocked Ganondorf down. At Last! The King of Darkness was defeated! The heroes soon ran up to him. Ganondorf opened his eyes, and a veil of dark magic appeared around him.

"You have not seen the last of me!" the warlock growled as he teleported.

Link soon ran up to where Zelda was hanging, and pulled her up.

"Thank you Link." Zelda said. "Thanks again Mario, and Luigi."

"You're welcome!" the heroes said.

"We have to go back to Hyrule!" Link said.

"But that's-a far away!" Mario objected.

"That's okay, I have a faster way!" Zelda said. "It's a new skill I learned.

With that, she ordered everyone to stand back. She waved her hands in a coordinated style, which then opened a portal.

"Get in; I can't hold it for long!" Zelda shouted.

The heroes jumped in, and Zelda jumped in just in time before the portal closed. They then arrived in the Hyrule Castle Town, where the people were cheering for the heroes.

"Thank you Link for rescuing Zelda!" the mayor said. "And thank you two for helping us!"

Mario, Luigi, and Link nodded in acknowledgement. Mario and Luigi soon approached a transporter. When they were about to enter, Link and Zelda wanted in as well.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"You helped us so were returning the favor." Zelda replied.

The Citizens soon acknowledged their decision and cheered for then again as they teleported back to the Mushroom World.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, and Luigi appeared out of the transporter. They then noticed that it was under attack. They also noticed that Zelda, and Link weren't present. Luigi soon tried to go in, but Mario grabbed him.

"We have to take care of them first!" Mario said.

"Okay." Luigi said as the duo soon ran to the scene.

* * *

"Where am I?" Link said as he awoke to the scent of fruit

He then noticed a green dinosaur in front of him."Yoshi?" Link said.

The dinosaur nodded as it offered Link an apple.

"Thanks!" Link said as he ate the apple.

"Link, you're okay!" Zelda shouted.

"Zelda you're here!" Link replied. "But where are Mario, and Luigi?"

"I'll show you!" Yoshi piped. "It's an honor to help any hero, from any world!

The heroes were surprised the dinosaur could talk, but they immediately followed Yoshi. They soon noticed a red vehicle half buried in the sand. The heroes unearthed it, and it was revealed to be a helicopter.

"I'll fly it!" Yoshi declared as he, and the other two boarded the helicopter.

The three then lifted off, and flew towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**Can Mario and Luigi fight off the invasion? With Link, Zelda, and Yoshi on their way, we might know the answer. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter!**


End file.
